


Royal Knights

by DreamingoftheSea, MrNeighbourlyWriter



Category: And Time Again, Legend of Zelda
Genre: Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingoftheSea/pseuds/DreamingoftheSea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrNeighbourlyWriter/pseuds/MrNeighbourlyWriter





	Royal Knights

Kelly was in utter shock and disbelief. After Tulilad had bashed her face with a shield he made a daring tackle, rolling them both of the ring, and before she could recover, the man was on top of her, a side knife to her neck. Everything she had worked for, being leader of the Royal Guard, was gone. She had lost.  
Tulilad was huffing and puffing, catching his breath. Kelly had giving some cuts and nearly had him. But he did it. He could make his father proud. “Submit.”  
How dare he. She didn’t want to say the words but knew it had to be done. Tulilad pressed the knife closer.  
“I am defeated.”  
Klinge was disappointed. He had so wanted Kelly to win. Shame. The referees nodded at the results.  
“And the winner of the tournament, and the new Head of the Royal Guard, Lt. Tulilad. Or should we say, 1st Captain Tulilad!”  
The crowd cheered running over to congratulate Tulilad. Kelly meanwhile picked her self up, wanting to sink her hidden fangs into something. Not even a ‘good fight’ on her part.  
The ceremony was awful. Standing on the podium was embarrassing, she could barely keep on a professional face. Klinge came up with ribbons. First he faced Kelly. “Lt. Kelly. You have fought hard. You were resourceful and resilient, putting up on hell of a fight. The power invested in me, I bestow upon you the rank of 2nd Captain, Second in Command and Regent Leader of the Royal Guard.”  
Kelly was surprised by this. Captain for being second place? Turned out some of the crowd was just as surprised, because she picked up some snide remarks. “They’ll make anyone a Captain.” “It’s a pity thing. Probably because she’s a woman.” “Can I be a Commander for coming in 4th?”  
Kelly was hurt by these comments, her ego shattered. She felt some truth in that. Being second in command only drove the point in that she wasn’t on top.  
“Thank you sir…”  
Klinge could feel Kelly’s pain. She had trained so hard, especially with him to be the best in every sense, and to lose it in a single battle must have been bitter. He went over to Tulilad, placing the golden ribbons on him. “Tulilad, you have a long line of militarism in your family. You are no different, hell, you may even be better. With honour I raise you up to 1st Captain, and Head of the Royal Guard. May you succeed and carry on where I left off with nobility and integrity.”  
“I will sir.”  
Klinge nodded. “Now, please go over the oath with me. ‘I Captain Tulilad…’”  
Kelly stood there for an additional half an hour listening to what should have been her speech. It was crushing and humiliating. Her father would be ashamed. When everything was said and done she left without saying a word.  
Tulilad never thought he would win against Kelly. He had seen her on the training grounds and even fighting men twice her size. It was just that one mistake. She assumed he had no weapon left on him when she knocked his sword from his hand. Stunning her with his shield was a sudden move on his part, and then he unsheathed his hidden blade and went for the yield. Tulilad did not like the idea of hurting her. He knew how much she wanted the position as captain and honestly felt a little bad. However, he trained just as long and just as hard as she did.  
On the training grounds, he supposed old habits died hard. He followed a strict routine. Even though he just had the fight of his life, Tulilad set up the stands and the training mats alongside the dummies. He practiced his archery, stretches, punches, and kicks before retiring to bed. Practice, practice, practice… it was funny to think even though his father was dead that those lessons were still imbedded in his brain. Sighing, the captain then returned all the equipment to the storage.  
The newly appointed captain agreed to go out for drinks to celebrate with his friends later that evening. He was not much of a drinker, but a game of darts sounded fun.  
Kelly was out in the yard. She needed to blow off steam practicing. For the past couple days she had gotten her remarks on her loss and new position. All the gossip behind her back and even subtly to her face weighed on her. Practicing hand to hand combat she fought relentlessly. A hidden blade. She lost because of a fucking hidden blade. How did she not see that coming? With a swift kick she snapped one of the dummies heads right off. She could beat men as tall as the King, but not a short guy like Tulilad. Combining martial arts with sword combat she continued, not even noticing Tulilad approaching.  
“Oh…” Tulilad was carrying a couple of stands chock full of arrows. He did not realize Kelly was practicing as well. Then again, it was difficult to see over some of the decorative bushes which separated the training grounds. The dummy’s head bounced right next to his feet. Setting down the stands, he picked up the head, not sure what to say. The slight noise when he placed the stands on the ground obtained her attention. “You uh… this is… I’ll just sit this right here.” He put it on the bench. “There. Sorry to interrupt you.”  
Kelly looked at him with malice. “Oh, by all means Captain, don’t leave on my behalf.” With a flurry of swings she chopped a dummy into two horizontal pieces from the neck and stomach.  
Tulilad tried not to wince at her tone of voice. She was mad. That much he could sense. Kelly never ever liked to lose, it was an obsession with the woman to win. He was not going to be callous or rude for that matter, a lady was still a lady, even in the army.  
“Considering I just finished up, and you’re doing a mighty fine job of handling these dummies yourself, I think I’ll leave you to your work, Captain Kelly.” Tulilad removed the arrows from stands before returning them to the storage. “For what it’s worth, I think you fought well today. I… I know you wanted to win and I’m sorry that the others are being dicks to you. It’s uncalled for.”  
“Your damn right I fought well. A hidden blade, what kind of underhanded tactic was that? Now here I am, stuck in second place for the rest of my career.” She wasn’t looking at him, but her fangs were starting to extend, anger making them come out. She was usually far more composed, but being in Tulilad’s presence, especially after such a significant loss made her Zora DNA show. She kept hacking away at the dummies. “I trained my goddamn ass off. Had to PROVE something more because I was a woman, a woman that wasn’t raised in Hyrule. Then I lose to the fucking runt.” She was talking more to herself, and with one last strike, split a dummies head and some of the body right down the middle. She took a little bit of time to calm down and retract her fangs.  
“An element of surprise "tactic” if you wish to name it.“ Tulilad answered Kelly, not really sure if she actually wanted one. His father had taught him that technique. It had saved his skin in fights many times. "To make one’s foe think he or she has the upper hand for a brief period of time.” It did sting a little bit to be called a runt. True, a lot of the other Hylian men were well into the seven foot heights while he was a measly five feet, 9 inches. His father was a brute of a man while his mother was very small. Though, what he lacked in height, he made up for in strength. Women in the army were rare, but Kelly could always handle herself. Tulilad felt bad for her, but still respected her. He was smart enough to know his words probably would not sate her angry, so he said the only thing he could. “At least you didn’t lose to an actual enemy.”  
Her mouth hangs open from that last comment. How dare he. “What the fuck does that mean?!? You think my loss against you was insignificant?!?! You were the greatest enemy I had to overcome!!!” Kelly turns to him, furious.  
“I’m not your enemy, Kelly, merely another hand in the army.” Tulilad said rather bluntly, ignoring her anger for the time being. “An ally never wants to see a friend fall. If that friend does fall, then he or she merely wishes to help said friend back to their feet.”  
Kelly has no words. Instead she shoves past him, hard. She didn’t have time for this and a nice stiff drink tonight would be just what she needed. “See you around, Captain.”  
It seemed she was not going to be happy about this situation no matter what he said. Words were never his forte anyhow. Dates were always stiff and awkward. Sighing, Tulilad returned to his quarters to get ready to go drinking.  
~  
At the bar Kelly was in civilian clothes with a leather jacket and jeans. People who recognized her gave some stares and hushed gossip. Word had gotten around in the army from her loss. Sitting down she gave a sigh. “Ah shot of whiskey please.”  
She had a tab, so she was going to order as much as she wanted.  
Tulilad’s friends were trying their best to get him to hook up with one of the barmaids. She was not feigning interest; she did, however, admire his rank and his handiness with a sword. He kept denying her advances, politely, and opted for a round of darts. So after his buddies were drunk silly, he kept his mind occupied by focusing on the bull’s eye while enjoying a pint of beer. It was not long until he noticed Kelly at the bar. Internally, he groaned, not wanting to deal with her attitude. She was obviously pissed at him but there was nothing he could do about the position. He worked just as hard as she did.  
Kelly shuddered as she took her third shot. Bitter, bitter stuff. “I’ll start my pint and a fourth shot.” She started to lament on her loss again, and what she’d do now. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad? More time with the royal kids for one. She loved watching over those scamps as they grew into fine young men and woman. Less paperwork, less stress…less adventure….less respect.  
“Oh who am I kidding. Second place blows.” That’s when she noticed Tulilad and his drunken friends. That was just great. She continued drinking by herself, hoping to have some peace and quiet to herself.  
“She’s totally into you, Tu.”  
“And while I’m sure the barmaid is a lovely woman, I’m not interested in being her bedmate for the night.”  
“You got a pair of eyes? Look at that ass and the pair of tits!”  
“You know there’s more to a woman than her body.” Tulilad chided his friend with a frown. “I rather have a lady who can stimulate meaningful conversation.”  
“I think you need more beer in you.”  
“I think if he ain’t calling dibs, then I am.”  
“No way! Let’s play a game of darts to see who gets the chance to ask her for company.”  
“If you need me, I’ll be at the bar.” Tulilad decided to take his chances with Kelly before his friends found themselves in a brawl over a lass. “Another pint of beer, please.” He signaled the barkeep, taking a seat a couple of stools safely away from Kelly.  
Kelly turned to him, raising an eyebrow. “I didn’t take you for the drinking kind Tulilad.” Darting her eyes over to his friends, she saw them cheering him on. “So you the first of your friends to take a shot at me?”  
“I figured your company would be better than theirs at the moment.” Tulilad sipped on his beer with a disgusted look, turning away from the leers of his buddies. “They want me to hook up with the barmaid and I keep telling them no.”  
Kelly looks over at the lass. She was cute in her own way. It appeared she was using her wiles to get a customer to buy another drink. “She a charmer and beauty alright. You’d never stand a chance.”  
Tulilad coughed when she said such a thing, nearly choking on his drink.  
“Not my type.” The captain told Kelly with a slight shake of his head. “Far from it.”  
Kelly laughed, taking another swig of beer. “Alright then Captain, what is your type? Because now that I think about it, you have never been good around woman.” She raises him a cute, flashing smile. “You look at same bartenders that I do?”  
“Well! You… you’ve never been that good around men besides beating their asses! So I guess we’re both in the same boat.” Tulilad retorted with a flustered face, not looking at Kelly, a bit embarrassed. Her smile was pretty, even though she had a temper that could rival Klinge’s. He finished half his beer and then finally said. “I like a woman who isn’t conceited. They look at me and see a title, that’s all. Would it be so hard to seek out a woman who likes to actually… have fun?”  
Kelly thought over her track record with dating. It never did last long. “Well, you aren’t exactly wrong.” Tulilad was kinda cute when he was flustered. Could be the drinks, but she defiantly not drunk yet. Maybe she could test the waters. Tulilad wasn’t being a dick about his accomplishment and it was nice to have some company. “Ok, I’ll bite. What’s your idea of fun?”  
Wait, she was actually indulging him in conversation? Oh well, who was he to ask why? At least he was away from the jerks who were now hopelessly drunk and bragging of their many victories.  
“You can call me old-fashioned or laugh all you want, but my idea of fun is conversation.” Tulilad told Kelly as he downed another beer. This was his third one. Maybe he should slow down a bit. “Talk, really talk, and get to know one another. Appreciate the other’s interests, whether it be something as simple as loving books or taking walks while holding hands. Most importantly, just trusting each other… it’s hard to find someone who will be faithful.”  
Kelly gave a nod, finishing her 6th shot and almost done her pint of beer. “Agreed. Someone you can get know, maybe call a friend? What are your interests Tulilad?”  
“Ah, I’m too old to have any interests now.” Tulilad became more loose with is tongue the more he drank. “But I used to love to climb mountains when I was younger, go fishing, hiking, that kind of thing. Not much of a hunter, those poor deer and bunnies… too cute to kill.” He then looked at Kelly. “And you?”  
“You’re younger then me you ass. And how the hell is being late twenties old? I’m fine with being in my mid-thirties thank you.” Having gotten closer do to having conversation she gave him a punch, a little hard since the drink was finally starting to affect her. “Hmmm, let’s see. I grew up in Zora Domain, so fishing and swimming is in my blood. Not much time to do it in Hyrule however, unless you take a trip out to Lake Hylia. And oddly enough babysitting. While stressful, looking after the Princes’ and Princesses could be a lot of fun.”  
“I’m not in my twenties, I just have a baby face I guess.” Tulilad nearly fell off his bar stool when Kelly punched him. He shook a finger in her face, obviously a little tipsy. Righting himself, he cleared his throat. “No, no, I’m currently at the prime age of thirty-three, thank you very much. And Hyrule can be fun if you know where to look! You… you know, I’m going to take you out on a row boat on the lake so you can fish with dynamite sticks. Now that’s a good bit of fun.” He snickered. “Cause… you don’t even need a reel! Just BOOM and the fish pop up. But, don’t… don’t do what I did and blow a hole in your boat.”  
Kelly gave a snorting jolly laugh that got some people’s attention. Finishing an eighth shot she cracks a smile. “You asking me on a date, little man?” She rested her elbow on the table, leaning closer with her head on her hand for support.  
“I’ll take you out on a rowboat, row you across the lake while you wear a pretty dress and twirl that parasol around.” Tulilad snickered as he signaled the barkeep to refill his drink and hers. He was beyond tipsy now, but at least he was getting a good buzz. Who knew that the cold and stingy Kelly could be pleasant? “And hey… I’m FUN-sized, all right? Remember that.”  
Kelly gave him a raised eyebrow, a fang biting her lip after a little giggle at the thought of her in a dress with him. Tulilad was turning out to be really great company. He wasn’t stingy it seemed, and it looked like he has a sense of decency and humidor that wouldn’t make him a dense figurehead in command. She might actually enjoy this relationship. A tiny blush comes to her face at a thought. “Fun sized eh? That what you call the height of you head to toe? Or something a little more…expansive?”  
“Fun-sized applies to all areas of my body, especially when considering the pleasures of a woman.” Tulilad told Kelly with a wink. His words were slurring. This was good booze. Grinning, the captain chuckled, thinking Kelly was quite the fine looking woman. She was lean and had a head full of such pretty hair. The way she spoke was lovely, such smooth silky words. “Hrm… maybe pleasure bitty-bits would be better. I don’t know, I’m not that good with nicknames.”  
Kelly gave a laugh. “Holy shit you are drunk off your ass.” She took in how he looked at her. He wasn’t devious, that was certain. He had cuteness about him and feeling he’d probably never approach her like this if it wasn’t for the alcohol. She did have some lonely nights lately. Tulilad was a damn fine guy, fit, not overly broad, and highly charming. She trailed a finger down the muscles on his arm, seeing how he’d react and do next. “So what kind of experience do you have in the pleasure of woman?”  
Being drunk made Tulilad’s words very loose but also very honest. He did not miss that little flirty trail of touching his bicep, running that finger down his arm. When Kelly asked him about pleasuring a woman, he was explicit as possible.  
“Seeing that my father took me to a pleasure house when I was younger, I learned quite a bit from one of the ladies there.” The captain smirked as he twirled a finger around a lock of her hair. “I know how to pleasure a woman with my man parts, but also with my tongue. Did you know the Cyrillic alphabet is better than the normal one, usual ABC, when using a tongue on the clit and over the labia? Makes my lover orgasm faster, harder, and longer.”  
Kelly snickered, but imagining that gave her a beaming smile. God, when was the last time someone played with her hair? Taking her last shot she looked at him a little more seriously. “Hey, I got a proposition. I know with how we work together it could be weird, especially with what happened earlier between us…but do you want to get out of here?”  
“Weird isn’t bad, sometimes weird is good.” Tulilad paid his tab and left enough money to cover Kelly’s as well. “Yes, I think we should get out of here before things get too rowdy.” He gestured to his friends trying to see who was the current arm-wrestling champion. He followed Kelly out the door with a chuckle. “Where shall you take me, pretty lady?”  
“Well let’s see. My place is closer. And probably cleaner, and a far comfier bed.” She gives him a light a pat as they head out. Some flirtatious sarcasm played at her lips. “Thanks for paying my tab, howeeeeever will I pay you back?”  
“You don’t have to pay me— oooh…” Tulilad caught onto her meaning with a wide grin as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Even drunk silly, he still remember his charms and politeness when wooing a lady, especially one like Kelly. Goddesses, she always had such beautiful hair. “Well… I appreciate a woman who knows how to ride properly.”  
The gills under her ribs cooed. Kelly told herself to stop that. The excitement could come later. “Ride you? Well see won’t we.”  
Eventually arriving at her apartment the Captain took of her leather jacket. Her hard work had just gotten her this two room apartment in the castle a week ago. She had done well to make sure everything had been unpacked. Getting to her bedroom she looked at her record player, she wondered if this was the type of setting to have music. Especially jazz. “You like my bunker of relaxation?”  
“Your quarters are very refined.” Tulilad looked over the apartment with approval. She had touches of both Hylian and Zora culture. Kelly was certainly neat, everything having a proper place. The room smelled of her, of the flowering vine climbing up the side of her window. “I think I will like that comfy looking bed the best once you and I are both on it.”  
Kelly gave him a large grin. God she hoped this went well. Grabbing him by the shoulders she leaned her head down slightly and gave him a kiss. He was very warm. She decided to take the initiative and wrap her tongue with his, a nice squishy feeling moving through her.  
As Kelly kissed him, Tulilad felt his head spin in a pleasant way. Pulling her closer, the captain picked her up off the ground with his arms around her waist. Even though he was shorter than the average Hylian man, Tulilad was nonetheless strong. Carrying her over to the bed, the tipsy haze had him more needy than usual. His hands ran up her sides, mindful of the gills on her ribs, tickling over her flesh.  
“I think I should like to kiss every inch of your body.”  
“Then what are you waiting for? But are you really gonna do it with that top on?” She gave him a little playful tap as she took her tank top off, and nice tight work out bra on. She unbelted her pants as he came down.  
“Oh yes, that’s right, I’m still dressed.” Tulilad did feel a little overdressed as Kelly removed her clothes. So one by one, he removed each layer of fabric, tossing them into a pile on the floor. Clothed or unclothed, Kelly was a looker, goodness, she had a body and a perfectly marvelous set of tits. Why didn’t he do this sooner? Why didn’t he pursue a knockout like her sooner? Oh, right, she was the kickass beauty and he was the short stop. Yet now, Mister Fun-Sized had said knockout in bed. “You are…” He gazed over her form. “Goodness, the goddesses would be jealous.”  
Kelly purred at his compliments. “Aw, thank you.” That was when she threw off her bra and slid out of her undergarments. It felt exhilarating to be this vulnerable. Maybe she could come out on top here were she failed in the early morning. The rib slits of her gills vibrated and her nipples were rock hard. “But how about now?”  
“Still beautiful.” Tulilad did not waiver from his original assessment of her body. He ran a finger tip over a single nipple, his other hand gently squeezing a breast. She was so soft and warm, not to mention a brute on the battlefield. It was quite the quality in a woman, a rarity for sure. “I’d always notice you with such unique hair. I thought it was absolutely stunning when the sun hit it.”  
“Thank you I-mmm-got my red hair from my mother.” Even tied in a ponytail, it still flowed wonderfully. It made her blush an extra amount from him noticing the small features on her, and as he massages her breasts, her shark like teeth came out, making a lustful smile. She closed her mouth afterwards. Usually that was a turn off for Hylians, a clue that they weren’t about to have sex with a normal human girl. “Sorry, I just start to lose control when-ah…when I get excited.”  
“Who said I was opposed to love bites?” Tulilad nipped at one breast before switching to the other as one hand snaked down between her legs. Feather light touches drifted over her folds, his thumb pressing against his clit. He rubbed the nub in a circular motion, his mouth trailing down from the valley of her breasts to her mound. His tongue made quick movements, circling, pushing, laving over her privates. With his hands, the captain rolled the nipples in-between his fingers.  
“Oh shit that’s good.” Kelly took deep breaths, evolving into ragged breathing as Tulilad worked his magic with his tongue on her womanhood. And the way he rolled her tits was so amazing; she might just get off on this alone if he kept it up. However, she was determined to hold on, even with the magnificent tongue rolling about inside her.  
“I want to hear you come undone.” Tulilad’s voice rumbled against her sensitive folds, pushing her clit ever so slightly with his tongue. It was just enough pressure to drive her mad, but not enough to send her over that edge of bliss. Delving into her passage, he then gave a slow and long lick, teasing Kelly. He felt that sense of pride, seeing her flustered face and hearing her gasping breaths. “Scream for me.”  
“Oh fuck. No-I…” She bit her lip, her fangs biting sinking in, trying so desperately not to give in. She wasn’t even fucking her with his dick and he was doing this well. As he kept working on her clit, Kelly’s mind had a pop, wanting nothing more than to get her release. His last long lick made her moan. “Oh fuck me! AAAAAAAAA!” She proceeded to spray all over his face as she squealed, giving her first orgasm of the night.  
“Such a pretty sound, your little moans and gasps…” Tulilad continued his oral administrations as she cried out her pleasure. Licking over his lips, he only relented as she came down from her high, breathless and shaky from the overload. Smug as could be, the captain’s hands continued to massage her breasts, his thumbs rolling over the hardened nipples as his lips found her neck. He nibbled there, his teeth grazing over her skin. With one fluid movement, Tulilad pulled her on top of him. “Why don’t you see how long you can ride me?”  
Kelly was gasping. How dare this little man undermine her so much and so quickly. She had to have control. She needed at least some. Because she as hell wasn’t going to lose to him again. “Y-you think I’m some barmaid that is so quick to get going. Oh no Captain. You got a taste of me, now I want the same.” Putting her hand down she grasped his erection and gave it a tug, massaging it. Kelly slowly moved down Tulilad’s body, kissing him as she went until his manhood was right in her face. She wondered if after this it would get bigger. That is if he didn’t blow out on the first load. With his balls in her hands like a vice she started stroking it in a powerful motion. “I’m going to make you cum so fast you’ll be battered out.”  
“You don’t have to—AH!” Tulilad was not expecting Kelly to be so bold. Most women abhorred this kind of foreplay. Though part of him liked this, the commanding and forceful side of Kelly. She always found a way to get what she wanted. Her drive and ambition was admirable. As her hands squeezed his erection, his hips buckled slightly into her touch. It had been a while since he had a woman in his bed. “You talk big… let’s see you own up to it…”  
“We’ll see won’t we?” With her tongue she licked his shaft from the bottom, working her way up. Using her thumb she pushed down on his slit as she kept licking. That was when she flashed her fangs, hoping to get a jolt of fear out of him. Afterwards she gently opened her mouth around his shaft and dragged her teeth along his cock, before she stopped teasing him and clapped her lips around him. With a grip on the bottom of his shaft and massaging his balls she sucked the upper part of his cock, working her lips and tongue as she went.  
: “Goddesses, woman…” Tulilad usually was not one to be so vocal. Somehow, Kelly was able to pull these gasps and groans from his lips without much trying. The way she used her tongue was nothing short of divine. Even her teeth, ever so slightly touching his flesh, it was the sweetest torment. The real torture, however, was her finger atop his slit, not allowing him to achieve his climax from the pleasure. “Are you trying to-OH! Kill me?”  
“Let’s see, you want me to go further, to give you release?” She had an evil smile of revenge. “Beg for it. I don’t think I’ve heard you scream before.” She kept hold on his tip, pure mischief on her face.  
“I don’t b-beg.” Tulilad said between pants, his hands fisted in the sheets. “I rather release when you’re on top of me. There is nothing that is a more alluring sight than a beautiful woman on top of you.”  
“Aw, what’s the matter, don’t have enough for two loads? Looks like I win then.” That was when Kelly went down on him again, and after nibbling his tip and sucking his balls, preceded to deepthroat him. The gills on her ribs would help her breath as she took his whole length down her mouth and some of her throat. That was when she moved in and out, here tongue feeling the taste of his salty shaft. She rolled her eyes back like a shark, waiting for him to give in, never relenting.  
“This isn’t a competition—AH! Golden goddesses, Kelly!” Good goddesses, was there no skill Kelly did not have? Tulilad nearly jolted off the bed when she took his entire length into her mouth. The warmth and swirling of the tongue made him topple over that blissful edge. He came with a yell, head pressed back onto the pillow and toes curled. Breathless, Tulilad slowly came down from his high. “I think… I saw a bit of heaven…”  
Kelly drew her head out and crawled out on top of him, and as a taunt of her “victory” sat on his swollen cock. She played around with the cum in her mouth. She wasn’t sure how intoxicated he was still, but there was no way he could keep going. “I…won. You were good, but I’m better.” She nibbled his neck with her teeth, marking him as her trophy.  
“How about a bet?” The little love bites caused Tulilad to flinch, but he was not about to give up just yet. If she wanted to make this into a competition, then he’d find a way to get to her. His mind was fuzzy but he could damn well sure remember how much Kelly hated to lose. “Whoever makes the other cum the most times is the winner.”  
“You want to go? Fine, but from this position and your current stamina, I’d say you don’t have a chance.” Kelly started to rub cooly against the frame of his cock. If she allowed it, she could put it in, but if she wanted to win this competition, she’d be careful with her own senses. Hylian men could get off any position or tactic, but she was quite sensitive herself. Clasping her hands around his head as she rubbed his groin, she stuck the tip of her tongue in his mouth, giving him a taste.  
Oh no, she was not going to win that easily. Tulilad used the kiss to distract Kelly. In one swift fluid movement, the captain flipped Kelly over on the bed. She looked surprised by his sudden strength and tactic. Yet, before she could say anything, Tulilad decided to take advantage of this position. Placing one leg on his shoulder, the captain guided his length to her passage. With a single thrust, he was inside of Kelly, groaning at the tightness and how slick she was.  
“I’m going to fuck you senseless.”  
“Holy Din!” Kelly gasped and graded her teeth at the suddenness of his dick being plunged inside her, grabbing the bed sheet. She was spread wide and flexibly apart for him, all her muscles burning. The walls of her insides squeezed, burning for Tulilad. Looking at him she stuttered her words. “W-wait a minute. You can’t-”  
“I can and I will make you cum first.” Tulilad moved the other leg up onto the opposite shoulder, holding onto her thigh so she could not squirm away from him. With a snap of his hips, he was deep inside before slowly withdrawing, just the tip left. Then he repeated the hard thrust from before, continuing his teasing. He loved to see her jerk and gasp. Settling into a pace, he grinned at her. “Before the night is over, you’ll be the one hoarse from screaming in ecstasy.”  
“STOP THAT!” Kelly growled as he did those slow, but hard thrusts. It was psychological torture. Looking back at him she gave him a defiant look. Let him fuck her like a dog, she’d hold out. “You don’t have the cock to make me. Come on big boy, if you’re going to fuck me, fuck me.” She reached down and gave her clit a rub. If she could make him go fast perhaps she could hold out longer then him, because to tell the truth, this slow and powerful bashes to her womb could get to her. She loved the look of hurt pride on his face. “Aw, what’s the matter? Afraid of punishing a lady, or do you not know how to?”  
“Such a mouth you have on you.” Tulilad smirked when Kelly ordered him to stop his leisure pace deep inside of her. So it seemed something could get to her after all. Her insult made him frown originally, but then he decided that he would give her exactly what she wanted. If Kelly wanted to be fucked, then she was going to get fucked. Except, he was not going to allow her the drawn out pleasure, no, no. Before the night was over, the captain determined he was going to turn her into a quivering pile of putty. Grasping both of her wrists, he pinned them above her head, pressing forward. Her bottom lifted off the mattress, seeing her legs were on his shoulders. It was deeper this way, he could angle himself better, and he sure did love that scowl on her face. He knew her weakness and he was going to exploit it. “Don’t you know my favorite punishment to give is orgasm denial? It makes it so much fun in the bedroom… however,” He gave a hard thrust, to the hilt. “You, my pretty lady, asked to be fucked. So you’ll be fucked properly, every which way, until I cannot move anymore. I’ll have you shivering from pleasure overload… and no touching yourself.” With that said, he resumed his slow, hard, deep movements, angling his hips upwards. While his hands held her wrists to the sheets, his mouth latched onto a breast, giving a hard suckle.  
Goddesses almighty, he had her right where he wanted her. Her lower half was in the air giving her zero support and her arms were pinned to the bed as he fucked her. His powerful strides made her quake, her breasts bouncing with delight from every pounding. To top it all off it was embarrassing for him to suck her off in the position.  
Kelly tried to look tough, but this was getting to her. Her breaths were getting ragged and her tongue was sticking out. Holy Din, being fucked like a rag doll in bondage, not being able to move back was overwhelming.  
“Are you…ready to-FUCK-cum yet? Cause I…I…oh fuck, OH FUCK!” Her mind racing Kelly gave her second orgasm.  
“N-Not… yet…” Tulilad groaned when he felt her walls flutter around his cock. It was highly tempting to increase his pace so he could achieve orgasm as well, but he had a better idea. While Kelly was attempting to recuperate from cumming for a second time, the captain flipped her over onto her stomach before she could think. Pulling her backside up to his hips, he nudged her knees apart, having her present to him like a female just waiting to be mounted. Once again, Tulilad snatched her wrists, not trusting her to not touch herself. Her breasts dangled as he held onto her arms. Kelly was sneaky that way, and he intended for every one of her orgasms to be from his touch only. Maybe that was his possessive streak or a part of his ego. Either way, he was not ready to quit just yet. The night was young and he was going to honor her request to fuck her until he dropped. This time, since the position was already deep and at an angle, he decided to go fast and hard. She was still attempting to recover from that blissful pleasure and would be overly sensitive. It would be easy to drive her to pleasure once again, even if he cummed. So with both feet planted on either side of her legs, he pulled her back to meet his thrusts. He went so fast, a squishing sound echoed throughout her room with the steady slap of his balls hitting her flesh.  
“OH GODDESSES!” Tulilad had her positioned like a dog, but wouldn’t even give her the luxury of recovery or the support of her arms. In fact, his pull on her wrists stretching her arms behind her back only increased the pleasure. To top it off his cock pounded Kelly right in her sweet spot. She was indeed going to lose this competition, but at this particular moment she didn’t care. All she wanted was not to lose her mind. “You’re so big! Yeah right there Tulilad. Harder! Hardda!”  
Her words were starting to break down from the sheer pleasure, her walls squeezing down on his dick, a signal of her body wanting him.  
“That’s it, Kelly.” Tulilad growled as he went as fast as he could, the complete in and out, ramming back inside with more force each time. He was so close, so close, just a little more and he’d be pushed over that edge. The way she said such vulgar things only made him feel hotter. She was a dirty talker, that was for sure, and Tulilad absolutely loved it. That little tingle of pleasure creeped up his spine, threatening to overcome him. Almost there, he had to bring her with him, make her cum with him. Tulilad kept assaulting her sweet spot, making sure to press long and hard on it. Her mind was hazy from the pleasure and so was his, but damn it felt so wonderful. Goddesses, what a woman, what a body, what an experience! Biting down hard on her neck, Tulilad purred in her ear. He pressed as deep as he could possibly go, his climax arriving. “Come on, Kelly, cum with me, scream my name. I want the whole fucking castle to know I’m the one who gave you such pleasure. Cum with me, now!” Gritting his teeth together, he blew his load inside of her. He kept trying to push in further, giving a few more sloppy thrusts until the pleasure locked them together, panting.  
Kelly’s mind was a blaze. He had beaten her, again, but just for now, just for this moment, she didn’t care. Her mouth was a gap from the pleasure, loving how he bit her. God she wanted to bite him back. When he started to cum her senses exploded, her eyes rolling back as he pulled her arms tight, giving her one last orgasm. “TULILAD! OH FUCK TULILAD!!!” As he finished he let go, she slumped down on the bed, barely feeling anything except the cum flowing from her cunt.  
“Holy fuck…” Tulilad released Kelly’s arms, noting how she simply let them flop to the side. He quivered from head to toe, not having such a mind blowing orgasm in a long while. Maybe it was a combination of great sex and alcohol, he did not care. She was good in bed, ass-kicking in a fight, and absolutely stunning with that red hair. The untouchable Kelly, and somehow, he had managed to render her to putty in his hands. Well, more accurately, with his cock. His dick slipped out of her with a pop, the fluids running down the inside of her thighs. Spent, he flopped onto the mattress onto his side. Pulling Kelly closer, Tulilad had her head resting near his on the pillow. His secret? He liked to cuddle. “You…” He managed to say between breaths. “Are one damn fine woman.”  
Using what strength she had Kelly willed herself to get in a better position. With a groan she plopped herself beside him, her breasts on his chest. It felt nice to just lie next to someone like this. “You weren’t…bad yourself.” With a toothy grin she kissed him. He felt so warm to be beside. “You came inside me though you dick. This new leaf I got better work.”  
“If not, I will take full responsibility for the kid with the toothy grin like his or her mother.” Tulilad, even tipsy, was a true gentleman. He had morals. Still, he could not stop staring at the woman beside of him. He enjoyed the kiss, his fingers returning to her silky hair. That shimmering red hair was so fascinating to him. “Your hair looks like rubies, dazzling from reflected light.”  
Kelly gave a little chuckle, blushing from his smooth fingers massaging her body and going through her hair. Needless to say it felt really good. “Why thank you. Got it from my mother. Oops, I told you that already didn’t I? My mind is kind of scrambled right now. I think she’d love a poet like you.”  
“Poet? That’s quite the compliment.” Tulilad twirled a lock around his finger. Why did she lay eyes on him instead of some other man? He wondered if he’d ever have answers. The alcohol was making him more honest than usual. “I always noticed how hard you fought, how much you tried, how badly you wanted to prove yourself. I never thought you needed to, I thought you were fine just the way you were.” He murmured. “So damn beautiful and so far out of reach.”  
“Thank you, but I have my reasons…and I guess I’m in your reach just for tonight. If I wasn’t so drunk and you weren’t so cute I’m not sure the night would have been so fun.” Kelly’s vision was starting to get blurry. Heavens was she this tired? With a yawn she rested her head against him, pulling at the covers. Maybe this was all a fever dream from losing the title. “You really did a number on me…that or the drinks…cause I’m…beat….”  
~  
Tulilad woke feeling rather sore. He felt as if he had been in the fight of his life. Groaning softly, the headache hit him full force. This was a major hangover. If that was not bad, then he felt someone snuggling into him. Oh good grief, he had gotten drunk enough to have a one night stand? The memories were vague but he could make out bits and pieces. He was flirting with… oh sweet goddesses, he flirted with Kelly. He flirted with Kelly and she brought him back to her place. He was in her bed and they did it long and hard… oh merciful goddesses, she was going to kill him. Swallowing, Tulilad saw that she was still sleeping. He smelled of her and she smelled of him. Carefully, he got out of bed and decided to borrow her shower. If anything, he was going to die clean and presentable.  
Kelly murmurs as she rolls awake in her bed. Coming awake her head hurts. A hang over. “Greeeeat.” As she stood up she felt the aches in her body, her womanhood burning. She could barely recall the night, but she knew by the smell, her lack of clothes, the soaked bedsheets, and her pain that she had been fucked. And hard. Looking around there was no sign of her partner of the night. “Typical…”  
Getting up she groaned as she walked to her wardrobe. She didn’t have work today, getting a day to plan her new promotion and what being a Captain would need. She decided to just put on a pair of underwear and a flimsy tank top. Sure anyone could see her tits by looking hard enough, but she had no plans to go in public. She just needed a comfortable day to herself. Heading to the kitchen she got a piece of bread and spread some jam. As she ate Kelly went to her record player and put on some jazz. It was a rare and beautiful gift she received from her mother and music always helped her unwind.  
Stepping out of the shower, Tulilad wished he would have bothered to pick his clothes up off the floor. Trying to dry his hair, the captain ruffled it and squeezed water from his locks. He settled for keeping the towel wrapped around his waist. Opening the door, he heard the jazz music playing… and saw Kelly eating a piece of jelly toast.  
“I… good morning.”  
Kelly was about to take another bite of bread when she saw Tulilad. That was when her memories of the night came flooding back to her. She stepped back and turned the music off. This complicated things to an extreme. “Oh shit….morning.”  
“I hope… that you’re… that I didn’t…” Tulilad tried to search for the correct words. Why did he get all tongue tied now? He sighed, picking up his clothes from the floor one by one. “Are you all right? I imagine you feel twice as sore as I do.”  
Her face contorted with embarrassment and anger from that comment. “Excuse me?!”  
“What?! I can’t ask if you’re all right?” Tulilad’s blush spread across his face. “I mean, this isn’t one of my defining moments. I didn’t want to try to woo you this way, drunk as hell and overly… forward and ungentlemanly!”  
Kelly raises her hand in a jolt, and without a bra her breasts slightly jiggle unknowns to her. She has her legs together to cover up the obvious panties showing. “Just shut up ok!”  
Tulilad did not mean to stare, she was beauty… and alluring… and very sexy. When she told him to hush, the captain gave her an incredulous look.  
“Seriously? It’s not like we can just sweep this under the rug.”  
“What are you looking at-” She realizes she’s not wearing a bra, and her shirt is very see through. “Oh my God!” Running to her bed she quickly moves to get changed.  
“You know, that’s rather pointless considering what we did last night.” Tulilad said dryly as he tugged on his pants. “You saw all of me and I saw all of you.”  
She shouts from her room. “It’s called being presentable asshole! You want to talk nude or a little civilized?” Coming out she had a sports bra on and workout shorts. Grabbing the last of her toast she devours it in one bite with her extended jaws, aggravated and in a hurry. “You’re right though. We can’t just ignore this. You know how this affects our relationship? God I hope nobody heard us…”  
“You’re presentable nude or clothed with that body.” Tulilad remarked with a snicker as he finished pulling on his shirt. Kelly was probably worrying for nothing. With as much as the Queen and King fooled around on a daily basis, the walls had automatic soundproofing… probably. “Besides…” As much as he hated to admit it, this was the truth. “It’s not like you’re going to go and proclaim to the heavens that you and short-stick did the naughty.”  
Kelly gritted her teeth at the blush from the compliments he was giving her. “No. But we acted on impulses from alcohol. We are working together closely now. You don’t have to worry, but from my position this can look very bad if anyone finds out we had sex on the first night of our promotions…”  
“I’m not going to compromise your position or mine by saying a word, Kelly.” Tulilad told her as he fixed his belt. “I’m at least grateful that the alcohol finally gave me that push to speak to you.”  
“Even if you didn’t, the last thing I need is some creep spreading word. This kingdom thrives in scandals. And as your second in command, it could be easily drown up that I was shaking up to you just for comfort and a better position in working for you. I don’t need to lose the respect of my peers and the men and woman under my command from something so small. I worked too damn hard for that and lost too much.” With a sigh she scratches her hair. “So…you really never had the guts to talk to me till now after all these years?”  
“Everyone knows you’re not that kind of person, Kelly. Even if someone did say something, they’d laugh at the thought of you shacking up with me anyhow.” Tulilad really did not see any reason to worry. The lovely Kelly and him? That was the joke of the century. No one would believe it. “No… I couldn’t find the guts to speak to you. I thought you could not be real, thought you were like one of those nymphs from the stories.” He chuckled, knowing how cheesy he sounded. “I saw how you fought and how hard you tried. I saw how others scorned you and I didn’t think it was fair. I saw how you kept pushing yourself to be the best and berated yourself for tiny failures. I wondered why in the world would you ever think of speaking to me… or any other man for that matter.”  
Kelly looks down and sighs. Looking back at him she really studies him. “A Nymph huh? I’ve been described as a Siren before by the Zora, but I think I Nymph might be one of the sweetest and most unique things I’ve been called. You know Tulilad, I saw you around, but I was focused on the job. I had to be. I had to improve myself as a warrior and a person. Because…because some of those mistakes weren’t tiny…”  
“Mistakes do not define you, everyone makes them and we learn from it.” Tulilad finished lacing up his boots, now fully dressed. “And I understand focusing on the job, I do. We both worked hard to get where we are at today. Besides, I never could gather my wits together to talk to you. Didn’t help when I saw you shoot down some other men.” He shrugged his shoulders. “However, since we’re going to be working today more often, it will be beneficial to know another in a professional manner.”  
“Agreed. I was going to do this alone today but since you’re here maybe we can get started on what men and woman we want in what positions, training regimens, shift scheduling, blacksmith outfits, documentation on the population…” Kelly rambled on a whole list of jobs that needed to be done. Looking back at Tulilad, she expected him to catch all that and jump on board. “Agreed? How do you want to get started?”  
Skill assessment for each job.“ Tulilad answered simply and to the point. "What do you think?”  
Kelly gave him a fake smile, her lips pressed together. “Sorry, just prepared for ever task for when I was to lead to Royal Guard.” With a deep breath she tried to let go off her bitterness. “You want to get to know each other? Ok. What do you want to know about me?”  
Okay, maybe that was not the best suggestion in the world. She obviously was not going to let go of her bitterness for a good while. So, Tulilad chose the next best thing.  
“Well, if a skill assessment does not work, perhaps we should just… ask?” He suggested. “And if multiple people want the job, then see who is best suited.” When she asked what he wished to know, Tulilad poured her a cup of coffee and offered to her. “What do you wish to tell me? I know who you are, what you can do… but there is a side of you that I have not seen before. I would like to know more of it.”  
“And what side is that?”  
“The side who laughed with me last night.” Tulilad told Kelly. “I had never seen you smile before then.”  
crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “We were drunk Tulilad. Guess you should have taken a picture. Next question.”  
Ah… yes, drunk indeed.“ Tulilad set down the coffee cup, still steaming. That didn’t go as far as he would have liked. The captain realized no matter what he asked, Kelly would probably have a very blunt and short answer for him. It was not like he held onto hope to romance her, but it would have been nice to at least be her friend. "Well, we can exchange formalities later. For now, I’ll go over the list of jobs you mentioned and select a few potential candidates and you can do the same. We can meet later to discuss or tomorrow, whatever works better.”  
“Wait…before you go.“ Kelly put down her coffee. She supposed Tulilad was trying to make a connection, and she at least had to try to be respectful in his wishes. They were going to be working closely together after all. "You want to "get to know each other”? How’s this for an icebreaker. What’s your biggest regret?“  
"Biggest regret?” Tulilad repeated the question. It was an odd inquiry, though if Kelly wished to know, then he could not blame her curiosity. Everyone wondered from time to time about another person. “… I… I wish I would have had a life outside of the guard; not taking orders all the time or living to please my military father. Everyone I knew from the time I was small, they’re all dead and gone. It would have been nice to have some close friends.”  
“That’s admirable. While not mine I can relate to not having a lot of friends and trying to impress a military father.” Kelly remembered how she struggled to gain her father’s attention. She was barely a Zora and he was always so distant to her. Friends were difficult to gain as well until she came to Hyrule.  
“Well, like you said,” Tulilad opened the window to sneak out of her room that way. He did not want to compromise Kelly’s position by just walking out into the hallway. It was not too far down, maybe twenty feet or so, and he could climb really well. “You had to put the job first, right?”  
With that, he was gone.  
Kelly raised an eyebrow at his willingness to just climb out the window. Quite the wall if he lost his footing. Shutting the window to not catch a breeze she went back to her paper work. It seemed Tulilad wouldn’t be a problem after all. Except for the aches he left her when she tried to stretch her legs. God damn it.  
~  
The Hasai warriors wanted revenge. Over a decade ago they had lost the war against Hyrule, all their territory lost, original culture destroyed, their royalty annihilated, and their population dwindled to a handful and scattered like grains. The so called 'Emperor’ was a coward to call off the war.  
Enough survivors had gathered to form a cell. They would strike against Hyrule in revenge, but first they’d need information. Luckily for them they found a target. A 'Captain Tulilad’. He would be useful to their cause.  
Major Drax and a group of his men followed him to a bar one night. When the fool was to come out drunk they’d move in…  
It had been a long few months. Tulilad was settling into his position as captain nicely. The missions were a success. Klinge was continuously commenting on how well he and Kelly worked together, though Tulilad knew she begrudingly took orders. However, it did not mean his relationship with Kelly was getting anywhere. He tried to become a good friend. Then again, he really was not sure what being a good friend meant, especially with a woman. There were his buddies in the army, but they were not exactly people he’d trust with his life. So when he was the last to leave the bar after a rather intense argument with Kelly concerning assigning positions, Tulilad had went for the drink to forget such a night. Yet, it seemed someone was keeping an eye on him. For now, he had just regained consciousness… and was strung up like a carcass.  
The white skinned men looked down at Tulilad. Their prisoner had finally awoken. Major Drax came over and removed the gag on Tulilad’s mouth. “Good to see you are coming around.”  
The Hasai… Tulilad was not too hungover to know who had captured him. It had been over ten years since the war against Hyrule. So their group of warriors were attempting to strike now? Was this some sort of vengeful motive? It was almost laughable to think the warriors picked him to kidnap of all people. Why did they not go for Klinge? The King? The Queen? Why pick him?  
“… Drax, right?”  
“And you are Tulilad. The newest leader of Hyrule’s Royal Guard to the Devil King Ganondorf. I must say you are step down from the Demon Klinge.”  
“… Klinge isn’t a demon, and yes, I’m a step-down from him. He would have never gotten drunk and captured in the first place.”  
“No.” Drax took a breath, trying not to be angry by the captain’s very smell. “To be honest, a part of me hates I have to do business with a drunk such as you, especially a no good Hylian…insect. To call you a dog would be an insult to such a loyal creature.”  
You see, if I was an insect, I’d could fly away from this little scenario here.“ Tulilad was not going to let this man’s insults get to him. It was typical and almost boring. "What do you want, Drax? You know I’m expendable and I won’t breath a word of whatever operations you’re planning on asking me about.”  
“To the point…good. But I think you will talk. The Kikai Empire, before our…” There is moment of silence, Drax can’t even finish his thought in the matter. With a renewed breath he smiles. “I’m sure you remember how we were fabled for making any enemy talk. Sure we might be low on tools that we used to have, but we do have ways. So, because I think it would be unfair to just unleash my aggression on you from our predicament, I’ll be nice and ask first. What are your most vulnerable trading routes and posts? Where do you keep your income from taxes, and when are the Queen and or King planning to leave the castle?”  
“Not sure if I remember those fables since the Hylian army literally wiped your clan from the face of the earth, sorry to see we missed a few.” Tulilad frowned at Drax. “And you really think I’m going to answer those questions? Oh, let’s see, the vulnerable trading routes and posts are currently situated up your ass, the income taxes are stationed at the corner of Fuck and You, and the King and Queen are planning to leave exactly 173 years from now on the anniversary of your death.”  
Drax lost his cool. Grabbing Tulilad over the mouth with his hand he used his fire magic to burn his face. The muffled scream soothed the Major. Letting go he calmed down his hatred. “Sorry not sorry. I just get a little jumpy when someone brings up the fact we lost everything. Must be so nice to have a home, to have royalty to look up to, family. Now, my right hand is going to come in, she is going to peel your skin and burn your flesh, and you are going to talk.”  
The intense heat was like nothing he had experienced. Stabbed? Yes. Burned? No. Tulilad could not suppress a scream, the burning of skin and nerves causing him to jerk in his bonds. Huffing, the captain gritted his teeth. Pain, he could deal with pain. Saying nothing, Tulilad had to hold on and wait. Maybe holding onto the hope that he could be rescued.  
Drex left the room and a thin looking woman came in. Her black hair contrasted her white skin. She trailed a finger under Tulilad’s chin. “Hello there. My name Ishi. I’ll be your companion for the day.”  
“Ishi…“ Tulilad took a breath, trying to suppress his nerves for the moment. "Companion, huh? Business or pleasure?”  
“Business. Try to not find pleasure in this, but for you, I may make an exception.” The first thing she does is go behind him. Taking the cat flail, and without warning, she lays into him.  
Tulilad expected to have Ishi burn him more. The initial sting of the cat flail caused him to gasp. He was dangling from the ceiling by his wrists and he flinched each time the whip hit him. At first he tried not to cry out, did not want to give her the satisfaction. After a while, his had to clench his teeth to try to suppress his groans and closed his eyes, wincing.  
“Talk. Or die. Slowly. We can always find another.” Going around to see him her hand is a flame. “They say the tongue can sizzle faster than any other organ. Start with that? No. How about I work my way up.” She puts a hand on his feet, and fries his toes.  
The hands and feet had the most nerves of any part of the body. It was a little fact that Tulilad remembered from his school days. When her hand touched his foot, the captain yelled and kicked her with his leg, trying to get her away from him.  
“I won’t… tell you anything!”  
Ishi rubbed her face, keeping her deadpan expression. “You will. I lost my family in the war. And if you don’t talk, we can find family and friends of yours who will.” With another whipping she struck him against his legs. She would break him.  
~  
Kelly was anxious. Reports going around of Hasai and Tulilad going missing at the same time was not coincidence. The two of them had their spats, but she respected him. She didn’t want anything bad to happen to him. That was when Klinge showed up. He seemed like he was in a hurry.  
“Commander, what’s wrong?”  
“We found the Hasai. They’ve taken over an old fortress on the edge of Hyrule. They are armed and dug in but not going anywhere.”  
“You think…you think that’s where Tulilad is?”  
“Perhaps. We are taking a legion. Let’s go.”  
“On it sir.”  
~  
Ishi was washing the blood off her flail, cleaning it for another round. “Talk. Before I move up from your kneecaps to your crotch. You will lose all your nerves soon.”  
How many days had passed now? How much time? Tulilad supposed it did not matter. He could barely feel anything now. Burns covered most of his body. Oddly enough, he thought it was supposed to hurt and continue to hurt. Now, he could barely feel a thing. The crisscross of marks on his back stung each time she struck him, but afterwards, it just tingled. Maybe the overstimulation of his nerves from the pain had finally shut down or he was losing his mind one. He could not even think properly to speak. The burn on his face prevented him from seeing things too clearly. The area around his eye was so swollen and puffy. The metal rod was a surprise, but still resulted in busted ribs, making it highly difficult for him to breathe. Fire, a cat flail, rods… what was next?  
Ishi placed the rod on his crotch, giving him a slight push. Lifting it up her hand had sparks, electrifying. “Speak. Or lose your cock. Then I kill you. Only after days of letting you slowly bleed out.”  
Fight… his brain wanted him to fight. He tried to struggle, but had no energy left to move. Tulilad wanted to speak but his voice was so hoarse from screaming, he could only manage a guttural croak. When she leaned in closer to his face, Tulilad leaned his head back… and then slammed it into her face, effectively head-butting her.  
Ishi felt her nose, and a muscle twitching in her face was the only break in her lack of emotion. Major Drax came in. “We have guests at the front gates. I need your assistance.”  
“Understood.” She looked back to Tulilad. “You will have some time to recover and talk. When I come back you will talk. Or die. Painfully.” The two Hasai left.  
Tulilad knew that Drax meant intruders by saying guests. Once Ishi was out of the room, he looked up at his chains. The bonds were old and rusty. Maybe with enough movement, he could break them. He grimaced as he struggled, pulling up his weight by grasping onto the chains with his sore palms and letting go, allowing gravity to pull. After a few times, the chain snapped and he fell to the ground with a pained grunt. His eyes watered from the deep ache. With his feet burnt, and a femur shattered, he could not stand. On his belly, Tulilad managed to get over to the door, not too surprised to find it locked. He tried speak.  
“Co… man… er…” Tulilad was having trouble trying to stay awake. The exhaustion was hitting him since the adrenaline was effectively gone. “Kel… in… ere…”  
~  
Klinge was at the front gates, hiding behind cover. The Hasai had the luxury of canyon fire as well as their own destructive flames, capable of terrible explosions. While he waited for an opening Kelly had her team sneak their way through the back. The Commander just had to stick to the plan and keep them distracted. That’s all he had to do. The odd Hasai soldier that saw them was struck down quickly and effectively. She was a lot younger when the war started. It took a lot from her, so she enjoyed ever kill. As long as there were no combat androids she’d be fine. That was when she heard murmurs. She turned to her squad. “You, cover the corner. And Sgt, get that door open.”  
Tulilad tried his best, he really did. Yet, his consciousness was fleeting. The pain came and went, and he tried so hard to fight to stay awake. He heard the door opening. The captain could hear the voices, he thought he recognized Kelly’s. He could feel hands on him, though his vision was blurring. He could not tell what was happening.  
“Kel… Kel…” Tulilad wanted to tell the second captain that he would be fine and to keep an eye out for Ishi. The fire magic was not to be trifled with, no. He did not want anyone else to get hurt. There were guards everywhere. He coughed, his throat burning from screaming so much.  
“Give him a damn potion!” The medics worked on him, doing their best to fix his injuries. Kelly took the red potion and poured it down his throat, it’s magical and herbal energies rejuvenating him. Kelly gave him a light slap. “Hey, come back to me.”  
Tulilad nearly choked on the potion, but managed to swallow some of it. He could still barely see, but knew it was Kelly. His hands were in bad shape, the skin charred black in some areas. Still, he gripped her arm tightly for a man that had been subjected to torture.  
“Kelly… the guards…” Tulilad’s gaze shifted to the doors. “The guards…”  
Kelly looks and sees these yellow eyes peering through the slots of the cell. Discovering she had more than one guest Ishi ran off. “Watch the door!” She picked Tulilad up. “Can you fight, or at the least stand?”  
“She… my leg…” Tulilad had to focus, even just for a little bit. He had to get out of here or else, it would be a death sentence for everyone. Grimacing, the captain tried to get to his feet. His entire frame shook, almost as if he was having a fit. Between the burned pieces of flesh and broken bones, the pain was the only thing keeping him alert. Putting weight on his good leg, the captain had to lean against the concrete wall. “Can… try…”  
“I’m going to kill whoever did this to you. Squad! Circle formation, I’m with Captain Tulilad.”  
As Kelly helped him to hobble along the exit, Tulilad gasped for breath. Focus, he had to pay attention to get out this hell hole. This pain was nothing, the pain was nothing… holy shit, there was not enough alcohol in the world to dull this sensation. If he could find a horse, maybe he could ride… maybe.  
“Kelly…” Tulilad felt like he was leaning on her with his entire weight. His ribs… he couldn’t breathe. “Air… need air…”  
Shit. They were still going up the tower. They needed a vantage point. What could she do? She could do one thing. “Everyone, views on our twelve and six!” Everyone was now looking away they climbed the stairs. Turning to Tulilad she placed her lips on him, breathing in and out. Not the most eloquent C.P.R but it had to do. They reached the upper tower together, reaching the outdoors. “Ok, take some fresh air.”  
Tulilad felt rather helpless at the movement and it bothered him to think he could barely breathe properly on his own. He could barely pay attention to his surroundings and really wished he had a sword in his hand, a dagger, anything would be better than nothing. Once outside, he felt a temporary sense of relief, looking at the trees, the sky, and feeling the breeze in his face. He still had to rely heavily on Kelly to even move. The captain wheezed slightly and gritted his teeth as he hobbled along with Kelly.  
“Co… commander?” His throat still hurt to speak, but he was trying to ask where Klinge was. Hell, he did not even know where HE was.  
“Still outside if he’s following the plan. We just had to slip in and get you. We’re going to set up a blockade and starve these fuckers into surrendering. How you feeling?”  
“Like… shit.” Tulilad coughed out a chuckle. Kelly was still as hardcode as ever, she knew her tactics worked. There was always a high success rate with her. “Can’t… feel…” He held up a shaky hand, showing her the black skin there.  
“Oh fuck.” Kelly felt his hand carefully. It was rough, like charcoal. “It’s bad. But not irreversible. I think. I know some great doctors with some wicked healing magic.” She could hear shouting from below. “We’ll be leaving soon. Try to get your bearings, and if you can manage use my knife.” Passing him the dagger she flashed a smile. “We are getting out of here.”  
Tulilad grasped the dagger and held it as best as he could. Once the signal was given to move, Tulilad tried to limp along as fast as he could with the rest of the group. Using Kelly for support, he knew her movements were limited. Once rounding a corner, he spotted a guard. Kelly could not lift her arm to fight properly, the captain tossed his dagger up, caught it by the tip of the blade, and then hurled it into the enemy’s skull between his eyes.  
“Nice shot.” Kelly was impressed with her Tulilad’s aim. When they reached the bottom of the tower in the barracks they were confronted by Major Drax and a group of his warriors. They looked tired. “Ah Captain Tulilad, who said you could wander around?”  
As the group passed, the captain yanked the dagger out of the foe’s head. No sense in leaving before a good knife. Tulilad’s grip increased on Kelly when he saw Major Drax alongside of Ishi. It was not like him to feel an overwhelming sense of dread, but with what Ishi did to him, he could not help but feel anxious. Still, he put on a defiant glare.  
“He… did…” Tulilad pointed to his commander, appearing behind Major Drax.  
Kelly was shocked, how did Klinge get in here? He was supposed to wait outside! The Hasai seemed shocked as well, Drax snarling and Ishi tensing the most. Drax made a silent command to his troops in his native language.  
Klinge took in what happened to Tulilad. He had been tortured, his flesh cut and skin seared. The Hasai brought themselves up as sophisticated and superior, but they were just savages like so many others. He’d rip them apart for what they planned to do in Hyrule and for hurting his man. With a powerful swing of his hand he drew his sword. That was when everything exploded into chaos.  
The closet Hasai rushed Klinge with their swords, only to be parried and struck down in an instant. Others shot fire at the Darknut, and moving freely between the flames, Klinge descended on his targets, killing them in quick and powerful strikes. Drax blasted a hole in a wall, then turned his attention to Klinge. “Time to dance Dragon.” With his sword on fire he attacked the Commander. With the distraction of the bloodshed, Ishi and a handful of the warriors sprinted through the new hole to escape.  
Evidently, Klinge had a sixth sense about his subordinates being in danger. It never failed to amaze Tulilad how the commander could take down so many enemies at once. Nothing could stop Klinge. He was a power, a force to behold. Though if the Hasai got away, then they might try to kidnap someone else. As Ishi and the warriors tried to go to the exit, Tulilad looked to the wall. It was a good hole, but not in a good place. It was in a wall that was part of an arch. If it had just enough push, the rocks would come down on the foes. He tried to convey his meaning to Kelly.  
“Arch…” Tulilad pointed to it with a trembling hand. “Down…”  
Kelly looked and understood. Quickly grabbing her bow, she attached a small hand bomb to the arrow and fired. The Hasai were running as the rocks came down. One jumped back, while the sound of bones and guts being crushed was heard. Outside Ishi looked back. Her comrades were dead. Where could she go? She was stuck in Hyrule. She supposed there were plenty of taverns or slums to hide in.  
Meanwhile Klinge and Drax exchange blows. When Drax raised a hand to blast fire at Klinge, the Commander grabbed his hand and there was an detonation, smoke sizzling from his hand. Drax couldn’t even move in his disbelief, and it cost him his arm as Klinge swung down. The Major screamed in agony. “YOU INSECTS!!! I’LL KILL YOU ALL!!! ALL LIVE THE KIKAI EMPIRE!!!” With another stroke Klinge silenced him, lobbing his head off on the spot.  
Was the fighting over now? There was the blast and then silence. Even Drax was dead. Tulilad felt the weariness washing over him. He was already running on fumes and now there was nothing left. Sinking to the ground, the captain breathed heavily, fighting for air. He had no idea how long he had been captive, but was sure he had an infection due to being so sweaty. Did he have a fever or was this just nerves?  
“Hot…”  
~  
Kelly was writing up a report by Tulilad’s bedside. He had been under for over a week, the best doctors having worked on him. Thanks to Klinge they had one survivor that was able to be taken alive for questioning. A child. They barely knew a thing but they confirmed for Kelly that Tulilad’s torturer was still out there alive, seemingly having gotten through the collapse of rocks. With Klinge’s actions she had been given a shit load of paperwork to do. At least it helped pass the time while she waited for the captain to wake up.  
Tulilad had been drifting in and out of consciousness for a week. The doctors kept him sedated so the pain would not wear him out any further. It was already heart wrenching enough to hear him screaming from the burns. Since the healers had to scrape way dead flesh, it only increased the agony, the tender flesh stinging from any sort of contact. His hands and feet held the majority of the burns, but his face even had a bad patch of missing flesh. The worst was when the doctors had to pick the bits of metal out his back. Piece after piece, the doctors pulled from him. Setting a broken leg was easy enough and fixing ribs was not too bad, but the burns would leave marks. Tulilad surprised the healers, lasting this long. There was definitely going to be some scarring, but he should be back to normal after the healing session completed. Now, Tulilad was coming to, still a bit drowsy from the medication. Woozy or not, he would know that lovely red hair anywhere.  
“Kelly?”  
Kelly finished her last document when she noticed him stir. Putting down her own she put all her focus on him. “Good to see you finally awake. The doctors say you should be your old self again. Your damage has been healed, for the most part, now you just need rest for a little more. You feeling ok?”  
“I feel sort of drunk actually… I guess… that’s the medication?” Tulilad still could not move well, sore as he was. He could vaguely remember the burns on his hands and feet. He saw the bandages and felt a little relieved that he could at least twitch his toes and fingers. “I’ll still be able to fight?”  
“Yeah, you will tough guy, and when you’re able, we’ll catch the bitch that did this to you.” She ruffled his hair, enjoying the texture and thickness of it.  
“If I’m able to fight, then I should be able to touch you too.” Yes, the medication was making him feel just as good as a shot of tequila would. He was not even sure if he would recall this the next time he woke. How long did it take for it to wear off? The captain supposed it did not matter. “Your silky red hair… your soft body…” Tulilad murmured with a slight smile. “Beautiful, just so beautiful…”  
Kelly was a little flustered by his words. She hoped he couldn’t see the red on her face. She was caught off guard, unable to bury her feelings immediately. “Tulilad, maybe you should relax. I’ve got a lot of paperwork I need to take care of from saving your ass and the commander’s improvisation.”  
“Of course you saved me, you’re my angel.” Tulilad told her as if it was a simple fact. He was going to have to get more of this medication. He chuckled lightly. “Screw the paperwork and just let me look at you for a minute… my pretty lady with the red hair. So near, yet so far, always leaving me wondering where you are.”  
Kelly felt her heart quicken and couldn’t look away from him. She wasn’t drunk or doped, so logically she shouldn’t be feeling anything. But she did. Her words were tough but she held his hand, feeling its smoothness. “Tulilad, you are very high. I don’t think this is the best time…”  
“Nah, the clouds are high. You are high, out of reach.” Tulilad’s words were sincere, the medication making him very honest. Some of his words might have sounded silly to another person, but these were for Kelly. His lovely Kelly, he had watched her from afar for so long, admiring her. “I thought maybe you were a nymph, or a fairy, or maybe the goddess Din walking around earth in disguise… so beautiful but so alone. All I wanted to do was to know you better, to have you at my side… and then you end up saving my sorry ass.” He snickered. “I’ve always adored you so, but I kept quiet. The job, the stupid job… it’s just a job. I just wanted you more than anything.”  
“Tulilad…we can’t…we can’t have an open relationship. We…holy shit do you mean all that about me? You sound like some poor stupid, highly romantic poet who could never get the girl in school. You…want me?” Kelly was at a loss of composed and authoritative tone.  
“Yes, yes, all of it is true.” Tulilad told her as his fingers curled around hers. His hand was tender, but not enough to stop him from trying to communicate a touch of affection. “I know I sound stupid, I’ve never been too great with words except when I’m drunk. Though I have no reason to lie… I’ve wanted you since I first saw you. Silly right? That love at first sight nonsense.”  
“Aw, fuck me…” Kelly put her other hand through her hair for relaxation. She felt Tulilad play with her finger and she responded in kind, massaging his index finger with hers.  
“I would but I cannot move at the moment.” Tulilad muttered with an amused snort. His eyes were starting to drift closed. The medication was still working. “Would you mind if I… took you on a real date first? Somewhere nice…” The captain’s words started to slur. “A lady… deserves… nice things…”  
“S-sure. Just get some rest you damn fool.” Kelly watched as Tulilad fell asleep. Leaving to finish her paperwork she thought hard on the Captains words.  
~  
Another month had past and Kelly was working closely with Impa. She had done the sheikah a favour once, and return she was helping her track down Tulilad’s torturer. It looked like she had some positive leads. That was when she saw her Tulilad. “Ah, Captain. How are you this morning?”  
“Doctor Boveir has given me the one official release back to work… desk duty.” Tulilad told Kelly as he hobbled into what the commands called the war room. It was where Klinge, Tulilad, and Kelly did all their planning, their talk of strategy, and the dreaded paperwork. Sighing, he took his seat, putting the crutches to the side. “I’ll be back to normal as soon as this leg of mine heals. Did you know femur bones are a bitch to heal? It takes so much bloody time.” It was obvious this was getting to him. The captain was not used to having to sit around and do nothing on the field. It was his job to hunt down enemies of Hyrule and he was limping along like an old man. He flexed his fingers, frowning at the scar tissue over his hands. “At least now I can use my hands. Where’s those papers you wanted me to sign?”  
“Right here. The only good news I can provide is that I’m close to tracking down the bitch who tortured you. Some good leads.” Kelly looked at Tulilad’s hands. Scars were sexy, but it still hurt to see her friend harmed.  
“She’s a sneaky one, that’s for sure, but packed a hell of a whip.” Tulilad started reading through the papers left on his desk. There was a lot to go through here. At least it gave him something to do. “Just be careful getting near Ishi. That fire of hers…” He supposed he did not need to elaborate there. “Where’s she been hiding at?”  
“By the looks of it right under our nose’s. She’s trapped in Hyrule. I’ve narrowed it down to some villages and even castle town. We’ll catch her.”  
Just be careful, please.“ Tulilad implored Kelly. "I don’t want her to hurt you either.”  
I’m not going alone. A whole force of knights can take on Hasai woman, especially when we ambush her. Got some smoke bombs that temporarily block out magic. Took a lot of money to acquire, but I wanted to make sure no one got hurt when we get here. Figure you might want some payback?“  
"I’ll let you take this one, Kelly, I know you have what it takes to knock that woman off her feet.” Tulilad had the utmost faith in her. “Besides, I doubt I’ll be much help with this leg. I just want her dead, so she can’t hurt anyone else.”  
“Well due process, but if she makes a move I won’t hesitate to end her. Besides, I think you’re doing fine with your recovery. So much you could probably take her yourself!” She gave him a strong pat on the back. “Even so, I really hope she’s the only Hasai. Had enough grief fighting them in the war.”  
“I would rather take you on.” Tulilad blurted out suddenly. He did remember bits and pieces in the hospital. It was all a bit fuzzy. Though he wanted to do things right by Kelly. A one night stand was no way to court a lady, even though it was a drunken tumble. “I mean… I mean take you out! Not, physically, but like on a date… shit, I’m bad at this.”  
Kelly stared blankly at him for a moment, her mouth slightly hanging open. With a smirk, she started to laugh. “Holy shit you are bad at this!” She’s bent over laughing so hard now. “Wow. That was…I needed that. But yeah, sure. I did promise you we’d have one didn’t I? Where do you want to go stud?”  
Tulilad returned a stare of his own, not actually believing she would agree. Promises were flimsy things. One could be broken so easily. He did blush red when she giggled. Goodness, had he been out of the game so long that he could not get back in without making a fool of himself?  
“I… I was going to ask you if you’d like to go to the Boundary House.” The captain suggested the nicest restaurant in the town and then the most expensive section of the sold goods. “Perhaps afterwards, a stroll on Black’s White Market.”  
“Wow. Fancy. I think I might actually have to wear a dress.” Her smile faltered slightly. “You don’t think people would care or say things if they found out we were doing this would you?”  
“A lady deserves the best.“ Tulilad was honest with Kelly. "What does it matter what people think? As long as you are happy, that’s what matters.”  
Kelly thought it over, and nodded. “Alright. I’ll meet you there. 6:00PM. You better have gotten us a nice seat.”  
“Shall I expect the lady to wear a dress for me?” Tulilad could not resist just a smidge of teasing.  
“Yes. I will. You better enjoy it.” Usually when Kelly went out in public she wore a leather jacket and jeans. However, if she was going to eat somewhere fancy, she wanted to look proper. Tulilad would like it. “See you then.” With a wave goodbye she set out to finish her days work and prepare for her date.  
~  
Tulilad had the chef’s table and was wearing his nicest attire. He was not over the top like some of the young men or those frilly-loving lords, but still looked presentable in his suit. Of course, he did not want to use the crutches so settled for using a fancy cane he borrowed. So there he waited, earlier than usual, because Kelly did not like to be kept. Needless to say, the captain wanted everything to be perfect. Years of saving up his money did him good for occasions like this.  
Kelly walked in wearing a red dress that cut off her arms and went down to her knee caps. It was a gift from her mother in one of her caravan trips. Never wore it until now, but at least it fit. Seeing Tulilad she waved as he walked over. “Look at you nice and tight in that suit. I can see you spared no expense.”  
“My lady deserves the very best.” Tulilad pulled out her chair with a smile. There was already a bottle of wine sitting on ice and two glasses on the table. A basket of freshly baked cinnamon rolls and jam-filled pastries sat in-between them. “And if a lady puts effort into her appearance, then a man should look his best also. Only fair, don’t you think?”  
“Thank you.” Sitting down she poured them both a glass of wine. “A Toast, to our success in serving Hyrule.”  
“Indeed, and a toast to the lovely woman sitting here in front of me.” Tulilad clinked his glass with Kelly’s. The waiter walked over to the table and offered them a menu. It was a restaurant with a five course meal, having a different menu for each item; appetizer, salad, soup, entrée, and dessert. This was like dining at the king’s and queen’s table. “Do you mind if I ask you a question, Kelly?”  
Kelly sipped her wine. It was absolutely magnificent, the quality she could never afford for a regular consumption. Putting her glass down she flashed him a pearly white smile. “Yeah?”  
“I only know about the Zora is what I’ve read in textbooks. I’ve only seen a few in person.” Tulilad told her as the waiter brought out the salads first, sprinkling black pepper and parmesan cheese on top for added flavor. “Would you mind telling me what they’re like in person? I’m only curious, you do not have to elaborate if you do not wish to do so.”  
“Well sure I can do that. For one they are a lot more slimy then a human being. Not corrupt but literally they have fish skin. Zora’s Domain is a well-guarded location, and its water runs all the way down to Lake Hylia. We take care of Hyrule’s Water source, otherwise, we’re pretty laid back. Let me tell you, no one is a better swimmer then a Zora and the Domain has some of the best pools of water imaginable. Quite beautiful. We have a King and Queen that has its own government, but we serve Hyrule as treasured partners. As the people themselves we used to be trustworthy, but years and generations of war has made us cautious at the very least. If you’re a visitor you should be fine, but if you aren’t a Zora and live there…it can be difficult. So to sum it up, we have the BEST fish, can catch anything under water, and we can and will put up a fight. Ice has always been a weakness though, just look to the history books to see how many times enemies have frozen our home with my people trapped underneath the ice. That answer all your questions?”  
Tulilad listened intently to Kelly as she described the world of the Zora. It sounded like a legend, something out of a fairy tale book. It was hard to belief something so magical could be real. Of course, he was not a great swimmer but he thought it would be amazing to see such a place one day. He could not imagine living underwater, it sounded rather difficult. A whole day of catching fish sounded like a fun activity. Even the captain had gone fishing in his spare time. Usually he got frustrated waiting for a bite on the hook and used other methods to catch some fish in the lake. Ice, he figured, would be a challenge for them. If he remembered correctly, Zora hated cold water.  
“Answers most of them.” Tulilad said as the waiter then brought the soup, a delicious clam chowder for Kelly and a vegetable beef for him. “I remember my father talking about how fierce their warriors were. I’ve never seen one actually fight, though I clearly recall Klinge saying they have a nasty bite.”  
Kelly took a bite off her soup, quickly blowing it from the heat. “Yeah, we have a small militia. Great spear users, but some of us are amazing masters of water magic. These individuals usually become water sages, but you have to be full blooded Zora. Or we just might rip you apart underwater with our very bodies. And as for Klinge, yeah, he’d know. Sure was a little awkward training with him at first.”  
“How did you come to train with Klinge of all people?” Tulilad asked as he broke up a piece of bread in his soup. Going from the kingdom of the Zoras to Hyrule must have been a great change for her. “I only met him due to being in the army in the first place.”  
“Well when Klinge and the rest of the King’s forces joined Hyrule in union, he selected me to be the first of a special unit trained by him. I did so, not questioning him, but it was a little scary working with the guy who has committed Regicide against your people.” Kelly took another swirl of her wine, laminating on her training with Klinge. “Not a bad guy when you get to know him though.”  
“No, Klinge isn’t what others have made him out to be, though the man commands some serious respect.” Tulilad watched as the waiter then presented the wonderful smelling appetizer. The captain tried to order an item he thought Kelly would like; ahi tuna surrounded by cauliflower glazed with a ginger-honey base. He was not trying to be typical since Kelly did have Zora blood, but he thought she could appreciate the high quality of the fish. “He’s been with us thick and thin, no matter what has happened. I did not think I’d make it when the Hasai had me, so you can imagine my relief when I saw you and Commander Klinge.”  
fish was absolutely amazing, and her hunger showed. As she dug in she stopped when Tulilad mentioning the Hasai. Kelly extended a hand for the first time since dinner started, touching his. “Hey, I just knew in my gut you were holed up with them. Wasn’t going to let you go that easily.”  
“I do appreciate you coming to save my skin.“ Tulilad told Kelly with a soft smile as she touched his hand. The pain was excruciating and it still worried him that Ishi could be out there waiting to strike. However, he had complete and utter faith in Kelly and Klinge to find her and any other Hasai. Next was the entrée, a plate of steaming hot deliciousness. Kelly had a plate full of various fish and even squid, cooked to perfect, served on top of a bed of rice pilaf and sweet mashed potatoes. Tulilad, on the other hand, had a generous piece of turkey, coated in honey mustard, surrounding by boiled garlic potatoes and baby tomatoes. "You’re an amazing person you do know that right?”  
“Oh please, go on some more.” She gave a little laugh. “Oh gods this food looks amazing, thank you.”  
“Well, you are by far one of the best fighters I’ve seen, always holding your own.” Tulilad chuckled, noticing how she liked the compliments. A bit of flattery never hurt. Besides, his words only held truth. “Not to mention, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve seen. I was not lying when I said I thought you were a nymph. I recalled my mother telling me that the prettiest fairies had red hair. So, obviously when I saw you, I thought you were one.”  
Kelly held her mouth to stop a giggle, but she couldn’t hide her blush. “Wow, you been waiting for the right girl to just unload these compliments on?” A Great Fairy, that…that was a mighty comparison.”  
“N-No!” Tulilad became rather flustered himself. “I-I mean… yes! No! … shit, you got me all tongue tied now.” The captain muttered slightly, taking a long sip of his wine. “What I’m trying to say is that you’re the only woman who has deserved them. To me, you are beautiful, you are strong… screw what anyone else thinks.”  
“Alright…so you want to talk about that on our little walk you got planned?”  
“Of course.” Tulilad nodded as the waiter took away the dishes and then presented dessert. For Kelly, he took the notion of ordering her a slice of their hot chocolate mug cake. It was a quaint little dessert, basically gooey chocolate cake in a large coffee mug. It was topped with vanilla ice cream, whipped cream, and a few strawberries. The Boundary House was famous for its tasty desserts. For himself, he ordered a piece of the key lime pie. “Black’s White Market has many shops, anything from furniture, to jewelry, to hand crafted soaps. Anything there is high quality, and the best and the best. I, personally, like to splurge a bit every now and then in a store called Wood Works. They sell various types of wood from around the continent that I can craft.”  
Kelly felt her mouth practically orgasm from the sweetness of the chocolate. It was to die for. “Ooooooh this is so good. Anything else you want to talk about, or should I just die now I’ve got to experience such chocolate?”  
“Boundary House is known for their homemade chocolate treats. I think they sell some in the bakery if you’d like an order to take home with you?” Tulilad asked as he took a bite of his tasty pie. Deep breath, deep breath, he could ask this without making a fool of himself. “Well… I was wondering if perhaps you’d allow me to court you properly. See if we can… make a relationship out of this.”  
That made Kelly choke on her cake. After clearing her windpipe she looked back at him. “C-court me? After I first date?”  
“Technically, it would be our second date if you count rescuing me from the Hasai our first.” Tulilad tried to joke lightly, but he was serious about courting Kelly. “However, I would like to court you. If you wish to wait, then I understand.”  
Kelly tapped her fingers. “Courting is a very serious thing. Both here and with the Zora. A beaming Sapphire for one as a ring is usually a sign. You have to swim down to a reserve to find one back home…and to marry my co-worker so soon…I really do like you Tulilad, but it feels weird. You are also being really casual about it, which actually, kind of makes you cool.” She swallowed some of her wine. “I don’t know right now. What would we do?”  
“I do not expect you to marry me very soon if you are not comfortable with the thought of courting, though I’d very much like to give it a try.” Tulilad could tell this was a tricky matter for her. She did not want to be seen as a woman who kissed up to her boss and she wanted something genuine in a relationship. “How about we do this? We’ll continue the dating, get to know each other a little better… and if you wish it, then we will proceed further.”  
Kelly trailed his fingers against his. Eventually she gave a nod. “Sure. Marriage is just titles anyways. Want to go on that walk and get started to know each other?”  
“This way, my lady.” Tulilad offered his arm for Kelly to take. He smiled, glad that Kelly was at least willing to give this a shot. “We’ll go into any shop that catches your eye.”  
“Sounds good to me, you buying stud? Or should I at least make some purchases so you don’t look like a cute little sugar daddy?“  
"HA!” Tulilad laughed when Kelly called him a sugar daddy. “Actually, aren’t you older than me? Cougar?” He teased lightly, walking down the street slowly due to his leg. There were several shops along the way, all of them very high end. “See anything you want to visit?”  
“Cougars usually have fun with their prey. You’ve always been into pussies? Seem like your type.” Kelly teasingly trailed a finger down his arm. “Let’s go get some of those fabulous deserts.”  
“… big pussy cats.” Tulilad suddenly said, blushing dark red. “Desserts it is. You want a few of those hot chocolate mug cakes to take home?”  
“Yeah totally.” At the ship she buys a few a side dishes. Noticing his blush she decides to toy with him some more. “You into strawberries Tulilad?”  
“Strawberries?” Tulilad repeated her question. “I think they’re quite tasty, especially with a touch of whipped cream or chocolate. You?”  
To show off her metaphor she dunks a strawberry in whipped cream. “Chocolate, if it’s gooey enough is always good, but whip cream is fine as well. I love the texture of the berry, its roughness, its juices, its…flavour.” She licks the strawberry seductively, her lips cleaning it off and sucking it. Biting into it and swallowing it she presses her lips together to take in the flavour.  
“… if you’re seducing me, it’s working.” Tulilad muttered under his breath, his face turning red in the cheeks. “You are quite adept at making me feel hot.”  
Kelly gave a giggle. “Oh, look at this treat, looks delicious.” It didn’t matter to her, she only did it so she could bend down, her tight red dress showing off her features.  
“Do you want me to just pay for one of those fancy hotel rooms and we go and have a bit of fun that way instead of taking a walk down the market?” Tulilad asked her directly, pulling her in closer. “Cause you look good enough to eat right now.”  
“Whoa there cowboy!” Kelly gave a laugh as she was pulled in. “Just a bit of teasing, but that does sound like fun.” She decided to give him one more tease to hold him on. “…after our walk.”  
“In that case, maybe we better stop by Senses.” Tulilad told Kelly with a grin. “There’s all kinds of items there that can be put to good use in the bedroom. Perhaps a massage with oil for the lady?”  
“God I’d love a massage.“ After they bought some rather exotic items, Kelly continued her conversations with Tulilad. "So, you ever feel like you’ve failed before?”  
Oil, condoms, lube, and a sexy nightie for Kelly, Tulilad had spent a pretty penny. Though, she was worth it, and was going to look amazing in that transparent silk lingerie.  
“Failed?” Tulilad could think of plenty of times he had screwed up but only one major failure stuck out in his mind. “It’s… well…” He had to be honest with her. Kelly had been kind enough to indulge him, he could indulge her. “My younger brother…”  
“What happened?”  
“We were being stupid, like boys normally do in their youth. I had this bright idea to go and collect some mushrooms near dark.” Tulilad sighed heavily. It was not a topic that he liked to talk about, but Kelly deserved to know. “We were playing out in the woods and we were attacked by some wolves. I tried to fight them off, but I was just not strong enough at the time. They killed my younger brother, Tirumid, and nearly killed me. It’s a heavy guilt.”  
Kelly gave a nod and rubbed his back in support. “My condolences. I’m sure that can’t be easy. I think it’s only fair, do you want to hear mine?”  
“Only if you wish to share it.” Tulilad did not want to bring Kelly any grief by resurfacing past memories. “We were both so young, it’s hard to remember.”  
“No. No it’s only fair.” Kelly feels a part of her lower stomach. “You probably didn’t notice it when you were drunk, but I have a small bit of scarring from a bullet wound here.”  
“Might I remind you that someone once told me that scars are sexy?” Tulilad recalled Kelly trying to make him feel better about his warped flesh from the burns. “Why does it bother you?  
"You remember the Hasai War right?”  
“Of course, it’s hard to forget.”  
“Then you remember how Princess Kanisa was kidnapped and the enemy tried to use her as leverage? A lot of people don’t know the details.” Kelly became monotone at this point.  
“I recall that incident.” Tulilad remembered how worried the Queen was, as was Klinge.  
“Yeah. I was there protecting all the kids when Princess Zannah invaded. And her Android…” Kelly recalled the slow metallic sounds of its feet coming towards her, its single emotionless red eye. “I had a team of ten elite guards, I was a fresh Lieutenant, and I had gotten Klinge’s training. I thought I could take anyone. But I couldn’t take that thing. It moved like hellfire, cutting apart all the men, taking our weapons and gutting us, chopping our limbs off. When it was just me it shot me in the chest and broke into the kid’s room. It terrified them, it hurt them, and then it stole Kanisa. She was only two years old at the time. I tried to stop it, but it mocked me, it drove its hand into my injury to prove its superiority. I failed everyone that day. I lost my friends. Do you know that Kanisa flinches if she hears loud metallic footsteps now?” Kelly went silent for a bit. “I knew I had to be stronger after that. I had to be better…”  
“Kelly that could have happened to anyone.” Tulilad frowned as she relayed the story. “An android is a merciless, emotionless… thing with a lot of power behind it. If you had not fought one before, then you had no idea what to expect. It doesn’t matter how strong someone is as long as they tried their best. Do you honestly think Klinge won all his fights? That I won all my fights? Mistakes like that… you have to learn from them yes, but there was nothing you could have done. We all understand that.”  
“Didn’t feel like it. One of the kids could have gotten killed. Covarog sustained a head injury. And I watched a close friend be killed. I’d call that a failure.”  
“You may view it as a failure, but I see it as a success.” Tulilad gave her a quiet smile. “You got Kanisa back, didn’t you?  
"We had to give up Princess Zannah as our hostage to do it at the time, and the war continued for another month…how about we call it a middle ground.” She tugged on his arm. “Cheer me up. I don’t want to head to the bedroom feeling gloomy.”  
Tulilad did not like to see Kelly feeling so gloomy. He wanted to see her smiling and enjoying herself. Stopping in front of a store, he got a sudden idea. Escorting her inside, the captain guided her to the back of the store. It was a pet shop, anything from tiny dogs to talking parrots. However, there was a little surprise in the back.  
“Look,” It was a huge aquarium, full of all sorts of fish. It went from one end of the store to the other, and even had a few tiny sharks inside of it. Hobbling over to the wall, he then told asked the store manager to turn off the lights. Once the lights were off, there were a few fish were had a bioluminescence gene, glowing in the dark. “See? I read some Zora could glow like this and well… there’s even a tiny castle right there.” He pointed to the decorative palace in the tank. He was trying his best. “A good remember of your home?”  
Kelly was enjoying petting a dog when she was transfixed by all the lights. It was such a pretty sight. It did make her think of home. Her smile came back to her. “You dork…thanks.” Taking his hand she gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You wants more kisses, then we better hurry back. I wonder how good you are with your hands. Nice thing about being drunk, I completely forgot your skill set.”  
“I don’t like seeing you sad.” Tulilad felt his heart lift when Kelly gave him a peck on the cheek. At least she was smiling now. He did laugh when she mentioned the sexual prowess. Having a couple of lessons from women at the brothel never hurt his reputation in bed. “Well, be prepared to be amazed.” The captain paid for a few of the glowing fish to be arranged for Kelly’s room back in the castle complete with an aquarium and anything else required. It would do her good to have a pleasant reminder of home.  
Kelly followed Tulilad back to his place of residence. She had never been there before. “So am I going to find a dump heap, or you some kind of neat freak who alphabetizes everything?”  
“It’s not a dump heap, I like my place neat.” Tulilad opened the door for her. Everything was neat, just like he said. Every single item had a place, saying he was a creature of habit. The messiest part of the whole area was the laundry room. Though, laundry rooms were not meant to be spic and span. “Besides, if I recall correctly, a messy place is a turn off for the ladies.”  
“Well you aren’t wrong. So you got a table for me to lie on or a bed?” Kelly started to drop her dress.  
“The bed is behind the sliding doors.” Tulilad gestured to the barn doors covering the entire to the bedroom. He opened one of the doors, revealing a neatly made bed. “Make yourself comfortable.”  
Kelly did so, stripping off her clothes and stretching out her limbs. It felt…a little weird getting naked for another man sober. It had been a long, long time. She crawls onto the bed and lies on her stomach. “Don’t keep me waiting tiger.”  
“I…” Tulilad stared for a moment, wanting to imprint that image of her body in his mind. It took him a while to undress, his body still in a state of healing. Clearing his throat, the captain set the cane against the nightstand. “I’ll be honest, I’m not going to be able to do like I did before. Still trying to get this bone to heal and these wraps might get in the way.” He gestured to the cast on his leg and the bandages protecting his charred skin from whatever was around him. “Though I’ll still aim to please.”  
“You don’t need to overly fuck me. Let’s just see what you can do with those hands and oil.”  
“Oh, you’ll get the massage of a lifetime.” Tulilad grinned, confident in his ability to make those tense muscles turn into putty. “Lay on your stomach and I’ll get the oil.”  
“Sure thing.” Kelly rolled over, her nipples nice and erect from anticipation. She put her hands behind her head and spread her legs slightly, her large tits shown off in all its glory. Her webbed toes gripped against the sheets. She laughed at the look on his face. “What? Cat got your tongue? You did call me a cougar. What’s the matter?”  
Tulilad nearly spilled the oil, but caught himself before he did.  
“It’s just hard to take my eyes off you.” The captain murmured with a slight blush as he poured a copious amount of oil onto his hands. Starting with her upper body, Tulilad did not lie. He was able to melt those knots in her muscles into putty. His fingers were able to do a good amount of work, easing out any tension. “How is it so far?”  
Kelly purred, her body relaxing in his hands. She loved how he spent some time feeling her muscles, her biceps gripped up and down. When he moved to her tits her shark teeth smiled. “Oh, you like the grip?”  
“Do you have to ask?“ Tulilad moved lower and started to work on her lower back muscles. She had a lot of tension there, probably from all the training. Her spine popped in a few places from the pressure, but he made sure not to hurt her, giving a tingling sensation with the oil. He worked into the deep tissue and then trailed down her legs. "Everything about you is grand to me.”  
“Oooooooooo yeeeeeeeeeeah.” Kelly felt so completely relaxed. “I needed this, but I wouldn’t trust anyone else to do this.” Her legs lose their tension and she lets go, her entrance more exposed.  
“Well, I’m glad you trust me enough to help you find a good way to relax… it’s not good to be so tense.” Tulilad noticed how her legs parted slightly. He decided to use this as an advantage. Moving back up her legs, his hands sought out her buttocks, rubbing them slightly. Gently moving Kelly to where her knees were bent, he then used his fingers to part her lips and lick at her wet folds.  
Kelly took a deep inhale and exhale. Tulilad was simply amazing. And to top it off, this was better when she was drunk. She was more sensitive like this, could take it all in. Her breaths kept in union with his licks, and with one hand, massaged her breasts as he kept licking.  
He could hear her breathing grow heavier. Smirking, Tulilad used his tongue lave across her folds, even inserting it as little into her passageway as his thumb pressed on her clit. He moved it around in circles, applying just the right amount of pressure.  
“Ack-Oh shit.” Kelly breath became ragged from that. He was pressing down just enough to make her juices start to run. God this was embarrassing.  
“Reduce you to four letter words, have I?” Tulilad purred against her mound, letting the vibrations pass through her sensitive skin. Curling up an index finger inside of her, he tried to press on any spot he could find which made her jerk. He was skillful, and he knew it. Of course, the captain was going to put his training from the ladies in the brothel to good use. Pleasure was no fun if it was just one sided. “I want to hear more.”  
“Oh you just love fucking with me on this don’t you? NGAAAAAA!” Oh shit. He had found her most sensitive spot, and rubbing against was like a switch for Kelly to submit to pleasure.  
“I just love fucking you.” Tulilad returned her quip with one of his own as he continued to massage that one spot inside of her with his index finger. His thumb on her clit, the captain continued to rub and rub some more while his tongue swirled around the outside. “Come on… cum for me. I know you want to.”  
Kelly clawed her fingers into the bed sheets as he kept rubbing. Gradding her teeth together and her legs shaking she came, a stream of pussy juices gushing onto Tulilad’s hand and covers. It take some deep breaths to recover from that. “H-holy shit. That make you hard?”  
“Why don’t you find out?” Tulilad asked her with a smug expression as he laid on the bed. It was still a little difficult for him to move with his leg healing. Broken bones were always a nuisance. A femur bone was the worst of all to break. Maybe she would not mind taking the reins from here.  
“Oh yes, I think I recall you saying something about the girl riding you being a favourite of yours?” Kelly crawled her way to top of Tulilad, sinking her breasts to his chest for a bit of teasing. Slowly though, she grabbed his cock and positioned herself onto her wet entrance. “Let’s see what you’re made of. Make some memories I won’t lose to the bottle.” With a steady breath she sunk down, and bit her lip at his girth penetrating her. Damn, he was excited and erect.  
“What can I say? I love the view.” Tulilad admitted as Kelly climbed atop of him. As she sunk down on his cock, he gritted his teeth. Her passage was hot, tight, moist, and clenching him like a vice. His hips bucked upward from the sensation, wanting to be deeper inside of her. Snaking his hands up her sides, and then to her breasts, he pinched the nipples, wanting to give her that sudden spark of pleasure.  
Kelly growled as Tulilad twisted her nipples, the spike of pain making her shake. “Keep doing that, while I do this.” Digging her fingers into his chest, her hips started to move up and down, fucking him with a squishy sound as her pussy clamped down on him further. With her speed picking up Kelly’s breath was becoming more and more ragged. Untying her hair she let it fall, becoming scattered and a mess. Her as kept smacking into him, and her eyes rolled back. “Fuck, right there, right there!”  
Tulilad made sure to oblige Kelly, his fingers rolling her nipples and then pinching them. Her breasts grew pert and he squeezed them as she bounced on his dick. He was starting to pant, the pleasure making his mind hazy. Groaning, the captain really did not have to move, Kelly was doing a magnificent job with those gyrating hips. The sound of her slickness and the sight of her body rising and falling to meet his length was so arousing. Already he was dangerously close to that blissful edge. The highlight of the night was seeing that flowing red hair drifting back and forth. Ramming upwards into her, Tulilad sought out her sweet spot. He was so close, it wouldn’t be much longer now.  
Kelly looked into his eyes, the lust, the pleasure, and yes, the love, overtaking her. A feeling of pure ecstasy was washing over her. “Tulilad, please, give it to me. I want it. I WANT YOU! FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Her eyes rolling back she started to come, her nailing claws at his chest.  
“AH! FUCK!” Tulilad hissed when her nails clawed at his chest, leaving a mark. He humped upwards into her passage and shot a load of semen. It had been a while since his last sexual encounter, allowing Kelly to know he was rather pent up by the amount dripping down her thighs. Panting heavily, the captain wondered if the oil being a mild aphrodisiac had anything to do with her wanton behavior. If not, it did not bother him that she was a very vocal woman. “You… are so damn hot… take my breath away… and I think I saw stars…”  
“I know…I did…holy shit.” She flops off his dick and beside him, breathing heavily. “So…even if…we aren’t getting married right away…we can’t really fully deny these feelings can we…”  
“I want to take this at your pace…” Tulilad told Kelly as she rested beside him on the bed. With a flick of his wrist, he had the thick fur blanket pulled overtop the both of them for extra warmth. “I have feelings for you, but I do not wish to rush you.”  
She gave him a little kiss and a sharky grin. “What, never had a girlfriend before?”  
“I’ve…” Tulilad cleared his throat. “Had nightly companions… but never a serious girlfriend. Never had the time for one, to be honest.” He thought back to when he was younger. “I was so focused on my job.”  
“I’ve dabbled. Guys usually don’t last a month. Can’t handle the whole, 'A Zora/Human hybrid made me her bitch’ when we get to sex. How about I be your first? We keep it discreet, don’t flaunt it off to the men, but we stay loyal to each other, while enjoying all the perks.”  
“I don’t mind a woman taking the lead in bed, it’s rather sexy.” Tulilad agreed to her terms. “I’m not much for one to brag on my conquests in the bedroom. Might brag you on being so beautiful, but what happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom.”  
“As long as neither of us say shit that compromises our jobs I think we’ll be good.” She crawls on top of him and snuggles. “I think we could get used to this.”  
~  
Kelly was preparing the troops like a bat out of hell. How her target had been able to avoid her for years was beyond her but now she had her! A Lorleidian was an key eye witness in discovering her. When Tulilad showed up with Klinge to see what the commotion was about Kelly looked at her boyfriend with fire in her eyes. “We did it. We fucking did it!”  
Tulilad heard the chattering from a mile away, knowing whatever caused this much of a ruckus had to be important. At first, he thought perhaps the queen was with child, or there was an announcement of marriage for one of the Dragmire children, he did not know what. However, when his lover finally relayed the news to him, he could not hide his surprise.  
“She’s… you caught her?” Tulilad had to hear the words. “Ishi is in prison?”  
“Not yet, but I’m going there right now to take her in myself. Dead or Alive. We found her at some tavern hiding low, but she’s not escaping this time. You want to help me kick some ass?”  
“Yes… I want that bitch to know that she didn’t kill me yet.” Tulilad could not believe Ishi had avoided them all this time, but tonight was the night he took her into custody. “But! … ladies first. Lead the way.”  
~  
Ishi was quietly sweeping up the tavern floors, now closed for the night. It was hard, taxing work that gave her money. She had rumors of a gathering of Hasai, but she needed the money to get safe passage. There was a breaking of a branch outside that got her attention for moment. A rat perhaps? Suddenly some kind of contraption flung through the window, and smoke exploded on her. When she tried to use her fire magic is was blocked off, unable to produce a flame. Did something in the smoke cut her supply off?  
When the guards burst through the door she clumsily in her fear ran for a knife. “No!”  
Ishi was not going to get away a second time. With Kelly blocking her exit, Tulilad saw the woman make a mad dash for a blade. He was not going to take any chances. Rearing back his fist, he sucker punched her hard enough in the face to make her drop to the floor. Her busted nose squirted blood and she groaned, holding her face. Holding his sword at her throat, the captain signaled Kelly to handcuff her.  
“For treason against Hyrule, kidnapping of a captain, and assault of the second captain, as well as endangerment of citizens, you are under arrest.”  
Ishi panted through her pain. “I just did…my duties…I never…touched her…” Kelly was pissed. This was the woman her hurt her lover, her friend. She did not care she was being rough with the Hasai woman, driving a knee into Ishi’s back as she pulled back her arms to cough her. “Shut the hell up!” Yanking Ishi to her feet she turned back to Tulilad. “All yours Captain.”  
“Let’s make sure we can find her a cell in the deepest part of the pit.” Tulilad tossed Ishi to his subordinates to escort to the dungeons of Hyrule. “We’ll decide what to do with her later.”  
When Ishi was gone Kelly turned to Tulilad, giving him a little pat. “This was a long time coming. You ok?”  
“I feel relieved knowing she’s not able to hurt anyone else like she did me.” Tulilad felt like a weight lifted from his shoulders. “Though having you by my side helped…”  
“Hey.” She grabbed his hands now that they were along, locking her fingers around his and looking down into his eyes. “I’m always going to be by your side. No matter what.”


End file.
